YJ Season 2: Alternate
by Groszekace
Summary: Young Justice receives new members just befor the start of Season 2, the partners to New Yorks friendly neighborhood superhero- Spider-man, and with their addition to the Team the story will get only better.(OC sidekick, contains some OC's but I think a good story a bit of romance).
1. An idea

**Hey guys, Groszekace here! So first things first, this is my first try at non anime/manga fanfic so pleas be nice to me. Now some explaining: this is not Marvel+DC universe fusion fic, here Spider-Man is originally from DC and has some of his villains with him, such as: Doc Ock, Rhino, Sandman, Vulture, Electro, Mysterio and his arch nemesis Green Goblin.**

 **But this fic is Young Justice fic soooo we concentrate on Spider-man partners! He has two: Spider-girl(Anna Corzan) and a OC that got his name from 'Ultimate Spider-man' cartoon ... KidArachned!**

 **Now on to this universe origin of spider:**

Peter Parker was a 20 year old NY University student working as an inter in Big Apple, Lex Corp specialization- Genetics. During one overnight work for his superior, the building was attacked by a highered gun, to steal a genetic project based around(well that's obvious) a genetically enhanced spider. During that job Peter confronted the attacker and tried to protect the research, which resulted in a fire and the assailant left Peter defeated on floor on which the super-spider crawled on his hand and bite him allowing him to survive and be saved by fire fighters. The rest is the same as most original Marvel story but the person that dies is his beloved girlfriend since high school MJ. During the fire all research was destroyed and because of that Peter lost job but got another one in Star Labs where he met Gwen Stacy which became his lover after a few months. 3 years after Spider-Man first heroic appearance she died a tragic death by Green Goblin but in this version Spider-man did not cous it because he was stopped by Goblin while trying to save her. BTW she did not die because Goblin discovered Peters identity, but she was seen helping him so he thought he new his id and threatened her for it but she refused because she loved him(ooooo :-)). After that he had a little break to set his life back together, but he came back to stop a new villain (at the time) Doc. Ock who started controlling entire NY computer system. At first he had his original costume but after he came back he created his new costume- Superior Spider-Man (the one Doc. Ock used in the comic series with those mechanical arms[BTW he got those arms idea exactly from him while watching his work on an expo]).

In this universe both uncle Ben and aunt May are living their lives in a small country side town , there not dead.

KidArachned - a.k.a. Jonathan "Johnny" Raily(I like Miles Morales Spider-Man but since it's my fic I decided not to make him a character here, and I liked friendship between Peter and Johnny Storm so I gave him the name in honor of it)

At age of 15 he was at a class trip to Star labs, the one who gave them the tour was Peter. During that time labs were attacked by Sports master and League of Shadows. They wanted to obtain an alien organism that was stored in one of labs, but a fight between Spidey, Spider-girl and the attackers broke out. At same time Johnny wanted to help his classmates so he rushed on to the scene and stated helping them get to safety, when he saved the last person the floor of lab started to crack - it was the result of a third party which would later become Kids arch nemesis(but I will not spoiler too much). Because of that he fell a few floors and landed on rubles which resulted in head bleeding and inner bleeding around his body, he was at the brink of death. But then the alien which was the target of Sports master got released from its holding cel and noticed the boy as he needed a host to survive he bonded himself to Johnny and started healing him. After that he was found by Spider duo which won the fight but what they found was a half red and half black figure which was unconscious. He was brought to not destroyed level of Star and was given check up, their they discovered that alien bonded himself to Johnny on a molecular level and without it Johnny could die. He was on a brink of going berserk but was stopped by Spider which in return offered to help him. That resulted in them teaming up and discovering all abilities of the suit, they were able to successfully stop Shadows and destroy their base of operation in NY and Johnny got a full time partnership with both spider heroes which resulted in his costume changing into - Miles Morals Ultimate Spider-man costume.

Spider-girl - a.k.a. Anna Corzan

Her origin is pretty much the same as Marvel version only here she was first in Chicago and then moved to NY where she was attacked by Mysterio (who's origin I will tell later) who wanted her magical power. During syfoning of her power she was saved by Spider-man and they discussed how she got her power and why Mysterio tried attacking her. They team up and take down Mysterio but part of her powers were absorbed by Mysterio (the organic armor that she had) so with spider-man's help she created her new costume and learnt the Spider lesson "With great power comes great responsibility".(her costume is the black with white spider emblem, just like in comics)

 **And one more character who I just absolutely need to include is:**

Warbird - a.k.a. Carol Danvers **(I love her and spider-man paring so I put her in here, her origins are different and she is the main love interest for Peter in this story)**

As a Air Force cadet pilot Carol was chosen to board an experimental atmospheric jet but during the virgin flight an anomaly has occurred and coset life of entire crew except her. She was hit by what will later be reveled as a high density plasma power which in return activated her meta-genes and gave her the powers(same as in Marvel: strength, flight, power absorption and reales). She was saved and later on was included into secret government project but later turned on them and joined JL. A few months later she met Spider-man during injustice league attack on NY in which he saved civilians. After some time she discovered his secret identity and they became friends. Then Gwen dies, Peter goes for a break(quits for a time) and returns, and they pretty much go from their. A year or so passes and they become a couple. She invites him to join JL so he could help more people but he refuses until the beginning of story.

 **The Time Line:**

1\. a year before YJ begins Carol gets her powers

2\. 3 months before YJ begins Peter gets his powers

3\. year after the YJ formation Spider-girl joins Spider-man as his partner

4\. 3 years after YJ is formed Gwen dies, Peter quits, Anna works alone for the time, and month later Spider returns in new costume.

5\. 4 years after YJ Peter begins to date Carol and Johnny gets his powers

6\. Season 2 of YJ begins and spider sidekick due joins YJ as Spider-man joins JL roster

 **In this story:**

Peter is 21 at beginning 26 at start of story

Carol is 28, was 22 when got her powers

Anna is 12 when she meets Peter and 17 at the start of fic

Johnny is 16 when he gets powers and 17 at start of fic.

 **I plan to give a few more characters that I think would be great for YJ serious but that's it for now, I don't know when I will post a real chapter of this but I will try to wright it but if someone is interested in this story and wants to right it he just needs to contact me and I will tell him if it's green light for it. I will post a bio for villains as well later on. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 0: Prolog

**Hey you guys. Altarnate first real chapter is here! Before we get into story I want to clear a few things up**

 **1\. So Peter is 26 in this story**

 **2\. Carol is 27**

 **3\. Anna is 16**

 **4\. Johnny is 16**

 **All origins with details will come later on in the story as flachbacks or extra chapters, so stay tooned if you want to know how it all happened. And at end of each chapter I will write a bio about OC characters that I put into this story.**

 **Well then lets start:**

* * *

NEW YORK, MANHATTAN, WALL STREET, January 1, 10:33 est, team year 5(2016)

As always many sounds could be heard from the streets of Manhattan but one among them topped all the others. The sound of police cars speeding forwards the richest part of city Wall Street, specifically to resigning their national reserve Bank branch of New York which is under attack.

The building itself was not much different than other banks on that street. A Greco-Romano style with 4 filers decorating the entry. But what was out of ordinary in this picture were the dozens of police cars parked outside.

Everyone was in a frenzy. The day started great, no traffic problems, no mugging, deaths or any kind of crime. That is until national reserves were overtaken by a group of armed robbers. There agenda as always, easy money for them or their boss. Still impressive that they were brave or stupid enough to try and rob a bank in daylight

"Unless they had an escape root." Said a man to one of officers on the scene.

He was wearing a blue suit with a red tie and white shirt. He possessed light brown shade of hair, stylished backwards, green eyes and stoic face which spoke volumes in his job. The man's name is NYPD commissioner Jake Dewolf.

"Commish we found out who's the ringleader here." said a voice behind Jake's.

When he turned he could see a tall, brown haired women dressed in a green shirt with rolled sleeves and a white t-shirt under it, as well as blue tight jeans which gave her a more move ability than a baggy kind of jeans (or that's what she said to everyone one else). Her name is detective Carrly Cooper

"Well?"

"It's Montana, the Shocker."

"Great, we finally fined him after his escape and his overtaking a bank... How many goons dose he has?"

"We are counting 30 attackers in total, armed to the teeth-" said other detective standing near both of them but was cut short by commissioner.

"Armed with what? Details people, details!"

"That's the thing, sir. We have no idea how they even got weapons inside their."

"So not only do we not know what their packing, we don't even know HOW they got in?" at Dewolf question he just got a nod from one of his subordinates for an answer.

"Great, anything else?" he asked rhetorically, and at that one of regular cops came closer to commissioner and gave him an even 'better' information.

"Sir as per protocol we contacted the bank director, but we couldn't get him on his phone so we called his hose but the one to answer was his wife-"

"And what did she said?"

"Sir, he gone out to supervise the gold transfer from NY to Washington that should have began any second."

"Great, like he couldn't do that from home..." Jake shot back at his subordinate.

"At least we got a reason for a brood daylight robbery like this." said Carly, with a hope to lighten a mood a little but it was short lived when another report got to commissioner and detective.

"Boss we finally got a count on how many hostages we got here. Seems like ... 40 or so... excluding 5 of our men that were assigned as extra precautions..." that statement made the whole situation just more complicated because now they had their own in there.

"..." for a few moments Jake was silent not moving, but thinking. After a few seconds, he took out his phone and dialed an unknown phone number.

"Hello, this is commissioner Dewolf of NYPD... Yes, I would like to speak with him... Of course... Mayor Waters, Hello sir... I'm sure you're aware of the situation on Wall Street... yes I'm trying to result it as fast as possible but... We only know who their leader is... Sir I would like to ask for 'his' help... I understand but... Sir! With all due respect, we have 30 robbers, armed to teeth! Inside are 45 hostages, with 5 of my men's! Not to mention the bank's director-! Yes, banks director is inside as a hostage, what of-? Ooou... I see such shame we-... Really that's just great well then." as hung up most people surrounding him were surprised at the lightness of the talk later on and fact that their boss shouted at pretty much his boss.

Right after hanging up commissioner took out a small transmitter, and right before clicking the button on it detective Cooper stops him and starts questioning his decision.

"Sir with all due respect, asking 'him' for help is not a good idea! There is no needed for that, we can-!"

"Detective Cooper. Asking for 'his' help was ordered by Mayor Waters himself. So I will call him not only because mayor wants it but there are people who need help their." with that said he clicks a button and a red spider starts beeping sending a signal to 3 devices in two separate places.

* * *

NEW YORK, MANHATTAN, STAR Labs BRANCH, 10:36 est

On 18 floor of one of the most successful research companies in the world the STAR labs, people were conducting a test of a new or should we should we say a re-discovered energy source was being tested by a group of scientists in protective cloth they were administrating the serum compound from that energy on to a small white mouse.

"We are starting the administration prosigure. Professor, are you shure you don't want to administer the serum yourself. It is your discovery after all." asked a young man the observing deck a few meter behind them which was monitoring the entire process all the time through com-link.

Inside was one man, pretty normal looking. Short messy brown hair, clear blue eyes, dressed in simple shoes, a yellow t-shirt, brown pants and a white lab coat over him, he looked like he was talking to someone before he answered his assistant.

"No Mike. I'm the one who infected Al, it should be someone else to cure him and besides you guys should be doing something as well. Creating this is enough for me. Oh and administrate it slowly, let the cells bond with serum." said the man about their test mouse that he named Al.

"Yes, Doctor Parker."

 _"Aren't you a sweet uncle good heart."_ said a voice over a phone which seemed to belong to a women.

"What can I say, just being able to create those things is enough for me, not to mention a fairly good pay for it." answered the man with a laid-back attitude.

 _"I'm sure. Either way my lunch is in 20 minutes so I won't be able to reach my phone for next few hours. Just wanted to warn you about it."_

"Sure but you will be home tonight right?"

 _"Now then? What are you talking about?"_

"Come on, I mean we have the whole special day - our anniversary. I promised to cook your favorite meal?"

 _"Ooo that kinda of special... Of course I remember. What kinda of girlfriend would I be if I forgot. I'm not sure but I'll try to be as early as I can."_

"Good that's great. Because I have something very important to ask of you in person..." he said, having a moment of relive while holding a small black box in his hand.

 _"Oh then this will indeed be a special kind of dinner. Now I'm actually glad that I bought that special underwea-"_

"Wait! What kinds of underwear are we talking about?"

 _"Now then, that is a surprise for a later date."_

"Oh come on. You started the conversation, at least tell me the-"

"Ehmm." as he hears another voice he stopes in his tracks looks back and sees an older man with a beard on his entire face witch was the same as his hair, ginger, dressed in a white shirt, with red necktie brown baggy pants and brown shoes and white lab coat.

"Mister Parker. I can understand young love but please, refrain from further talk as it seems your assistant have finished with experiment."

The now identified Parker looked at the research room and sees his personnel acting happy and excited. He then looks at Al's vitals and checks that everything is back into normal there were no sines of any sickness or problems with in his body.

"Profesor Horizon! Ehh, Carol I will see you back home and don't think this conversation is over."

 _"Of course it isn't. Now go before one of the guys takes all credit for your work. I love you."_ Carol says with a lovely voice to make her partner more comfortable.

"Love you too."

 _"Oh and the lingerie color. It's black."_

And with that, she ended the call leaving mister Parker with a mountain of fantasies about his bombshell of girlfriend.

"Ah young love." said the Horzine opening the door leading into the experiment room; "Now then shall we proceed doctor?" and he started to walk inside but before Parker could follow his watch started to beep.

It was a small watch with triangle endings at both sides. At the watch's screen, a red spider signal was beeping.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am honored to congratulate you for this research as it has beard fruit! Now we should congratulate the one who invented the alpha serum, Doctor Peter Parker!" as he moved his hand and all the members of resource started clapping and turning their heads to the room that their 'boss' should have been in but found that no one was there.

As doctor Horzine looked back as most clapping stopped and asked;"Where is mister Parker?"

* * *

NEW YORK, MANHATTAN, MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL, 10;36 est

In the school gym, a group of 10 girls was practicing dancing, and a pair of boys were installing sound equipment and testing it. The classes were in session but those 12 were allowed to be in the gym for their respective reasons.

Among them, 2 wore the same watch. A girl the and a boy.

The girl was in the middle of dancing training. She was fairly tall with long brown hair tide down into a ponytail, her brown eyes gliming to the rhythm of music in her blue workout clothes.

The boy was dressed in grey shoes, darker shade of grey pants, a red button-up shirt with rolled sleeves and a black t-shirt under it. Tall with short dirty blond hair and green eyes hidden behind a square glasses.

One of the girls dressed in a cheerleader uniform with long blond hair and blue eyes - named Sisy shutdown the music and started speaking.

"Okay girls! The competition starts in a week and we ARE going to win it. To do that I'm arranging extra 2 hours of after-school training!" at her words most girls started to argue about this decision while the girl with watch moved back, got up from the floor and started walking forwards the pair of boys.

"Heavy, you know that I asked you here to actually help me and not stare at the girls!" said the boy with the watch.

"Ye man but, there's a saying to ' do not look a given horse into mouth'... Or something like that... Either way, I don't get why your not looking Johnny my boy. I mean Metropolis shouldn't take away one of my lone, no-girlfriend friends." answered Heavy a friend of Johnny since there the first year at Highschool. A descent bulky football player that got into schools team a year ago. And as he pointed Johnny Raily was a free man, with no girlfriend.

"No, but I was asked to install and check new sound equipment not to add composing music for girls."

"And for that, we love you very much, Johnny. So when will you have it?" asked the new addition to the talk.

"Yeah right tell that to your boss friend Sissy, Anya. I don't feel it form her at all." shoot back Johnny to now identified the girl as Anya.

"The eternal mystery Anya Corozan speaks the truth Johnny. I mean with your kind of job every-"

"I know that Heavy, that's why I don't tell anyone about it." as he was shutting him down both his and Anya's watch started to light up a red spider signal on them. As both noticed that, they noddedded to each other and decided to ditch the school.

"Heavy, I forgot to bring a few cables. While I run for them could you keep an eye on the stuff?" Johnny asks as he gets his bag and starts heading for the exit.

"Sure man no problem." Heavy answers while restarting his steering at the now stretching girls.

Speaking of girls as they are restarting their exercises Sissy notices that one of their main dancers was missing and asked Danna, one of Anna's close friends where she was.

"Anya just texted me that her guardian had her run back home as there seems to be some kind of problem with electric circuits. Said she was sorry as it was an emergency."

At her statement, Sissy stood still for a while until;"Anna Corozan! Get back here!" she started screaming those words at the full volume.

* * *

As commissioner was still waiting after 10 minutes since ringing the signal he still has no words form 'him' and time runs out. But then his phone starts to beep and he picks it up.

"What!?"

 _"Shesh, commissioner you should take a chill pill or something, or you'll pop a nerv."_ at hearing such words normal people would be frustrated and angered but Jake knew the person on the other end of the call and was happy to hear him.

"Well if you were in my shoes since this morning you would be ticked at unknown callers." he barks back.

 _"Sorry. Was trying as always to lighten the mood."_ said a man running through different building roofs and from time to time foreign a white substance which he uses to swing throe out the streets of NY.

"It's okay. You heard what's happening over here?"

 _"Only that national reserve is under a takeover and police sealed them from all sides._ "

"Exactly. But we are not getting any demands to open up a ride so-"

 _"- they have an escape plan in motion. Rooftop?"_

"No place for a heli to land and besides their trying to steal a pure 15 tons of gold. No way a hell could take that much."

 _"Point. Sewers?"_

"Our boys are already setting up points down there. Don't know how much it will help but there's no seismic activity in building so no drills are being used."

 _"So, you're telling me they are closed inside with no way out and there are no demands? Wow who is the leader of those losers?"_ he asked stunned to hear that there is no evidence for an escape plan.

"An old friend of yours. Shocker."

At hearing that name the costumed individual started to ponder a while before answering; _"Okay then, so there is a plan in motion. No way good old Montana would go in without a plan."_

"My point exactly. And since we don't even know what there packing we called for you."

 _"Well."_ the individual stops as he is now two buildings away from the bank; _"It was a good decision."_

The individual is dressed in a navy blue costume with split-toed footwear red backpack, spider crest that was lined by red material creating a navy web pater between them. On his wrist he had silver metal gauntlets and underside of his hand was red. His mask had the same red-navy design as his chest, but his google-like eyes were framed by a navy line. His real name was **Peter Parker** but when clad in his costume he was known as New York's friendly neighborhood **Spider-man**.

"So what do you kids got for me?" he asked the two people that appeared behind him.

One was a girl dressed in a full black material with white spider emblem starting on her chest and extending its legs onto her legs and hands, not to mention white squares that were on her knuckles. She didn't have a full mask like her mentor, you could have seen her mouth and her hair, tied into a ponytail. **Anya Corazon** also was known as **Spider-girl** , Spider-man's first partner/sidekick.

The other boy was covered in entire black body suit like Anya, the difference being his spider emblem was red and it was smaller on his chest spreading onto his back where a bigger emblem was placed. His mask had white eye goggle-like contacts framed by the expanding on his entire mask red webbing. In this costume, **Johnny Raily** was known as **Kid Arachnid**. Spider-man's second partner/sidekick.

"It's good to see you too." answered sarcastically Kid.

"We got 10 on the upper level, 5 guarding hostages and 15 unloading gold to the center of the bank." answered Spider-girl, working with her mentor longer than Kid Arachnid.

"Why are they moving inside not outside? I mean it's supposed to go the other way, right?" asked Kid of his mentor.

"That's the normal MO but there's definitely something wrong here. Shocker isn't the one to try something like this without a plan."

At the news of their enemy this time both teenagers were taken back a little by it.

"Shocker, as in our Shocker - Montana?" said KA.

"Are we sure it's not some other guy in his costume? I mean... Montana was an Enforcer. They specialized in those kinds of things." quickly added Spider-girl.

"We can't rule out that possibility but let's stay sharp. If it isn't Montana then it's better but if not we can be sure that they have countermeasures against us." with that Spider-man concluded their conversation and started moving forward the edge of the roof.

"Okay. So, what's the plan?" asked KA.

"... We go in and deal first with the lookout, then we move onto the ground level. If something goes to hell trust your guts." and with that, he jumped over the edge and shoot out a white webbing from devices on his wrist and started swinging forward the bank.

"Okay then." says KA and the looks at his friend; "Ladies first?" he asked as showing with his hands for her to jump first.

"What a gentleman." she answers sarcastically and runes a little to the edge, jumped and shoots a webbing as well.

"Ok. Let's go!" and following the example of his mentor and friend, he launches into action after them.

* * *

Insides of the building were classic bank layout. Hostages were being held near the registration desk, guarded by 5 men with classic automated guns with bulletproof jackets. In the center of building 15 man were transporting gold from tracks at the back there.

The one overseeing it all, standing on the side was a man dressed in a yellow costume with red lines crossing each other on his torso as his arms were entire red but the peculiar thing about him was a set of grey metal gauntlets on his forearms and entire hands. They had a green glass like parts on the top of them the same color as the visor protecting the guy's eyes on his red and yellow mask. He was one of the original villains of Spider-man, **Jackson Montana** aka. **the Shocker**.

"Boss are you sure that guy was telling the truth about getting us out of here?" asked one of his men.

"I ain't trusting him. But he's the one who gave us the tech for this job, not to mention got us in with them undetected. As long as we get out I won't complain." answered Shocker, but just as his man he wasn't too sure about it as well but the guys that hired him for this job seemed pretty convincing not to mention got him something as a safety line for a special occasion.

"Wonder if the bug will show up?" said one of the guys moving the gold but his talk was heard by the boss and he answered for him.

"He will!" at they all man turned to him as he was continuing; "It's his nature to come help those in need and for that, we got our new 'toys' so all of you stay sharp!" Shocker shouted as everyone went back into doing their job, and he got out a radio and started contacting the upper-level lookout teams.

"Okay, all station report."

 _"Station 1 clear, no sign of bugs."_

 _"Station 2, the same only copes still guarding us from all sites."_

After contacting station 3 there was only; _"..."_ and then Montana started to worry.

"Station 3, report!" he shouts angrily as he wanted to send a few of his man to check it out but then.

 _"Sorry boss! Station 3, clear."_ at that he relaxed a bit but still was angry that he did not answer him immediately.

"Station 3. What in the blazes are you doing? Why didn't you report immediately?!"

 _"Sorry boss, I-I just got nervous, I-I needed to eat something and then you called, startled me and-"_ as he tried to continue he was stopped by his boss.

"Okay, okay I get it. First time on a job?"

 _"...ye-yes."_

"Okay, I will let it slide this time but remember, that you take a break after, job not in the middle of it."

 _"Sure boss, thanks."_

* * *

On the other side of the radio, the actual guy that stood guard was webbed to a wall near the window by KA that talked to Shocker and was quite surprised that his cover-up idea had been a success with him. He fought Shocker before and he was very cunning and smart, evenable to best Spider-man a few times but, seems that even the best have their moments of weakness.

"Here you go. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"MMHE!MWITD!"

"Can't really hear you buddy, but I think you said something really rude." he quips and starts crawling on the ceiling as his costume started to adjust to the ceiling background to create an effect of being invisible.

 _"Kid how is it going on your end?_ " from an earpiece he heard his mentor asking.

"All done on my end, you guys?"

 _"Took out everyone on the upper level after Shocker made a roll call. Seems his a bit edgy today. Either way, we're going in, first the hostage guards, then the rest of Shocker squad."_

* * *

Hostages were scared was an understatement of the week. This was a normal day. Clients minding their own business, personnel working as always, and then out of nowhere some costume freak appeared with a small battalion of his man and overtook the place.

Banks director was still a bit shaken as he was observing the packing of gold onto the truck he never saw them coming, right now he only wanted to go back to his home and family like most people held hostage at the bank.

"Okay boys those are the last crates and after getting out of here were all much, much richer!"

As everyone heard that they started to relax a bit, after all, if they get what they wanted they weren't going to hurt anyone, but for director and bank personal the gold would be stolen and their work would be pretty much gone.

As they were thinking that the 2 guards that stood behind every them were shot upwards, that got hostages attention but before they could register anything else the remaining 3 guards were gone just like the previous 2.

And one by one hostage was taken up as well and what they saw made most of them really glad. On the upper level, their were 3 figures in black and red colors that all of them recognized as New York's own superheroes: Spider-man, Spider-girl, and Kid Arachnid.

Before they could say 'thank you' their savories descended down to face their opponents.

"Shocker funny meeting you here." said Spider-man as he appeared out of nowhere to face his opponent.

"YOU?! How?!" as those words left his mouth he started firing compressed sound waves out of his gauntlets at him.

"Eh, you know how it is when you swing around for as long as we do, you are sure to find some kinds of problem." answers him KidArachned as he appeared in the middle of Shocker's goons and started taking them out. Soon after him, Spider-girl appeared as well, helping her partner in kicking ass.

As big Spider took on the Shocker and so sidekicks took on goons none of the heroes noticed a few guys going into the back room and after few seconds coming out but this time with what could be described as red metal backpacks. Before they could register anything, spider themed heroes were hit by a buzzing sensation in the back of their heads and with that, they were hit with a wave of strange attacks.

At first, their grounds started to deform and become muddy. Of course with their enhanced agility they moved from the place before they could get into the mud but not their opponents with the exception of Shocker.

Then slim grey metal disk shoots forwards our heroes and when they surrendered them started to fire off red lightning at them.

Most were dogged but KA was hit with a barrage of them; "Ahhh!" he screamed in agony but that wasn't all as his costume started to deform loosing its original shape.

""Kid!"" shouted both of his partners as they shoot their webbing onto the disk and swung them at the ones that fired them and at each other disk to destroy them.

As barrage ended, KA's costume returned to normal and after a moment of rest he launched himself at the guys armed with the weird weaponry and disarmed them betting them unconscious.

"STAY IN ONE PLACE YOU DAMNED BUG!" shouted Montana.

"Now see, ever since we first thought you have always called me 'bug'. 'Squash the bug' or 'you lose bug'. Can't you come up with something new?" Spider-man quips as he dodged another burst of Shockers attack.

While their mentor distracted the 'big gun', both Spider-girl and KA fired web lines at his gauntlets and pulled sharply after they made contact with targets, resulting in pulling them off users hands and for finisher Spidey launched himself at his opponent and struck his chest with his legs, knocking Shocker out and ending the fight.

The moment sounds of fighting stopped doors to bank burst open and with them a squad of police officers to tie up the job. Right behind him both commissioner Dewolf and detective Cooper came in to talk with the heroes.

"Hostages?" asks Dewolf.

"On the upper level. Didn't want for them to get hurt." answers KA followed by Spider-girl.

"Together with 15 robbers webbed to walls or knocked out cold."

"Good job. No one hurt?" he asked as he sees that KA was holding his head a little.

"No serious injuries, but we were a little surprised with their new toys." answers Spider-man as all of them come close to one of the goons with unknown weaponry.

"Never seen anything like this." says KA quietly as he examines the pack; "Hey Spidey, I think this is you-" his sentence was cut short as all red machines started to glow faintly and disappeared leaving all the persons that saw that dumbstruck and KA looking around.

"THAT was not me!" exclaimed KA as to not get blamed.

"What the hell?" asks commissioner.

"I don't know." answers Spider-man and the looks to his left to see an undamaged disk laying around; "But I'm sure gone figure it out." he shot a webbing line onto the disk and pulled the disk to him as to show commissioner.

"They shot those thinks out of backpacks. Those disks were electrically charged. Pretty advanced toy even for Shocker's standards."

"Not to mention those sledgehammers that changed solid ground or walls into.." shows Spider-girl to both policemen; "this muddy thing. Uh!" she says as she try's to throw whatever the wall became from her uniforms glove.

"We will look into it. For now, good job and thanks for the help."

"Pleasure as always commissioner." says Spidey and then looks at the woman standing next to him; "... detective Cooper." he says as nods his head for the sine of seeing her.

"Spider-man." she answers in the same fashion.

As commissioner was not sure what was going on, Spidey's partners knew exactly what's going on.

"... Awkward." says KA.

"Shut up Kid." says Spider-girl as she elbows him into the side.

"Okay, we better get going. Kids!"

As they were making their way out one of the officers asked Spider-man; "Hey, Spidey! Heard that JL is expanding. They proposed you a place?"

At his question, all personnel of police bank, even commissioner, detective Cooper and spider's partners looked at him wanting to know the answer themselves.

"...Who knows?" leaving it at that the 3 of them exited the bank, and were welcomed with cheers of people congratulating them for their victory.

With waves of hands, all 3 shot webs onto the nearby building and swung away from the commotions scene.

* * *

After taking a distance from the bank, all 3 heroes were on the roof top of one of Manhattan's buildings with Spider-girl checking KA's injuries. There was a wired silence around them.

"...So, that went well." breaks the silence KidArachned.

"'Good'? Johnny! You almost lost control back their what was that?!"

"Hey, hey. Don't throw a tantrum on me, Anya! It wasn't our fault. Those 'disk' were messing up with 'him', we got a bit out of sync that's all."

"It's none's fault." speaks up Peter after examining the disk that stacked them all.

"So, exactly what's that boss?" asks Johnny.

"Don't know but I get a feeling it's something not from around here."

"I would say." speaks Anna.

"... Whatever it is we won't know it's origin today. You guys go back to school and I'll call when I find something."

"Hey! What about the invitation from the League?" asked Johnny and at this Peter looks back at both of his partners.

"He's right, you got it or not?" butts in Anna on the topic as well.

"... I talked with Batman and Warbird ..."

""AND?""

"... I think I'm going to accept their offers." at his answer both teens started to jump up and shouting.

"Finally! You're going to join THE Justices League!" says Anna.

"Don't you mean us? We're getting an upgrade to the next rank." with Johnny's words they high five each other but their mentor butts in on their parade.

"You both are not joining the League."

At his words, both of them stopped, looked at each other and back at him asking; ""What?""

"The League is for ADULT heroes, not teenagers." he explains.

"Oh man, that is not cool."

"Yeah, I can understand him getting the kid treatment but ME? I'm your partner for last 4 years."

"...Hey!" barks Johnny at her treating only him like a kid.

"As the League is not an option for you guys yet, seems they do have an option for the younger category of heroes.

""Huh?"" at this information, they both started to listen to his interesting information.

"A black ops team of sorts working with the League."

"Wait I remember hearing about it from-"

"Whatever! A black ops missions sound's just up our ally. So what's called this team?" asked with interest Johnny.

"It's just a Team, nothing more." answers Anna for him.

"And how do you know?"

"A friend of mine told me about it." she says smoothly.

"So what do you guys say? Because if you don't want to I'm not joining the league as we are a team of our own."

Both look at each other, nodded and answered like one; ""We're in!""

* * *

 **So here you go first chapter of this fic. I'm pretty proud of it (i think). The first bio for my characters will be Spider-man but I will upload it on a later date. Will see you later guys.**

 **Okay, the first BIO on characters is: KID ARACHNID, This will be official info for my OC characters everything written before in comments or story does not count and will be changed accordingly.**

 **Name: Jonathan(Johnny) Raily a.k.a Kid Arachnid**

 **Age: 16; Hair: dirty blond; Eyes: green; Hight: 180cm; Foot Size: 43; Boody type: slim; Base of Operation: New York, Queens**

 **Family: Howard Raily(father), Wanda Vertra Raily(mother), Janet Raily(older sister), Jessica Raily(younger sister)**

 **History: A young teenage half-American, half-Vlatavin (don't know how to change form on this). His mother met his father in university after her migration to the USA at age of 19. After 5 years they got married and a year later they had their first daughter after that 6 years later Johnny was born and 2 years after him his 2nd sister. Johnny lives in Queens with his family. His father working for NASA program and his mother, a translator in UN and his elder sister as rising fashion designer. He's been in love with music ever since his father took him to a live concert. At the age of 14, his school was invited for a grand tour around NY Star Labs division. Unfortunately, the tour was interrupted by attack orchestrated by the Shadows, at which he gained his powers.**

 **Abilities: a living organism from space, which is an offspring of the original Symbiot that was captured right after birth, ever since then studied and held by Manhattan Star-labs. The Symbiot fused with Johnny's blood on a cellular level making it impossible to remove without killing the young man. As with any Symbiot, it becomes his suit and cloths or it can disappear into his body. Just as in Marvel universe Symbiot gives him: enhanced strength, agility, speed, senses, organic web that Symbiot creates, spider sense and (personal favorite) stingers, and camouflage (he can't hold it for long-time periods) and a degree of healing factor as his blood is a Symbiot.**

 **Weakness: like in Marvel: sonic, fire, magic to a degree.**

 **Have any questions about this character write a review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Hello people here is secedn chapter of this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

HAPPY HARBOR, MOUNTAIN JUSTICE, Febuary 14, 12:38 est. 2016

 _"We are standing right in front of Hall of Justice, home to the Justice League were the league is welcoming its newest members."_ said Cat Grant from holographic screen inside the mission room were the entire team were standing and observing the ceremony with exception of Ms. Martian, Superboy and Nightwing which were discussing the mission on Malina island.

"Man, i wish some of use were able to join the League. Those guys are lucky." said Garphild Logan aka Beast boy.

"Come on, we will be there one day as well and besides some members are already in." said the III Robin aka Tim Drake, standing next to him in uniform as well.

"Robin has a point, maybe one day you guys will join the League but for now your here so I suggest you stop wining kid." said Mall the only non-superhero in the room.

"RECOGNIZE WONDERGIRL, B-020, SUPERGIRL B-021"

From the zeta-tubes - basic transport mechanism for the JL and its allies - came an mechanic voice and 2 blond female teenagers one with waist long blond and the other short bob hair and blue eyes.

First one was dressed in black top with gold colored W, red jeans with white double lines, black hair bow which kept her long locks in check and silver star earpieces, as well silver bracelets and gold lasso on her hip.

The other one was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt with an red and yellow S shield, short red cape held by a clip in front of her neck and red bloomers with red as well shoes.

"Hey you guys! I brought her." said the energetic Cassy Sandmark aka Wondergirl.

"Good job. How are you feeling Kara?" asked Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl.

"Pretty good considering being zapped by an high velocity energy blast. But you know Kryptonians, we're though." answered the second blond - Kara Kent aka Supergirl.

"You tell them, Kara." said the now arrived Connor Kent aka Superboy dressed in a black suit with an S shield on his chest and red lines placed around his suit. Accompanied by Dick Greyson aka Nightwing and Megan aka .

"How is Superman?" asked Connor, while girl came closer to him and gave a hug.

"... Down. His still a little shaken after that explosion but he will jump back." answered Kara to her 'cousin' about her other cousin.

"Okay everyone!" said Nightwing, their leader; "After the mission on Malina island, it's clear that Kroloteians weren't the only race that Light works with." he then shows the picture of Malina island explosion; "And it's our job to discover who exactly are they're newest partner. Today I have 3 missions for 3 teams, but before we begin I have an announcement."

At this information all members of Team got more interested into this briefing.

"As you know League is expanding and with that 1 of the new members has 2 partners, which he would like to join Team. For experience and other reasons."

'2 new members' those words were striking to some of more newer and less experienced heroes, but all fought 1 thing - how will it change the team at present.

"RECOGNIZE: BATMAN - 02, BLACK CANNARY - 17, WARBIRD - 18, SPIDER-MAN - 27"

With the sound of zeta tubes and who teleported inside all team members looked to see 3 senior members of JL and one which was supposed to join today.

"Team." said Batman; "As some of you know this is Spider-man, the newest member of the League." he moved his hand in his direction to show how he looked.

"Hey." said with a wave of hand.

"I'm sure Nightwing already breathed you that you will be getting new members. They are his proteges, and I will let him brith you on them." Batman moves back to make a 'stage' for Spider-man.

"Sooo... I guess that I should start with first introducing them."

He moves closer to zeta-tubes and started clicking on the holo board that appeared and after a while zeta-tube started to operate.

"RECOGNIZE: 23 - SPIDER-GIRL, 24 - KIDARACHNED"

From inside appeared 2 costumed individuals, partners to NY friendly neighborhood wall crawler.

"This" he gets closer and puts his hand on her shoulder;"Is Spider-girl. My partner for 4 years. She has the experience and training as well as some knowledge of mystic arts. I'm sure she will be of great help to you."

"Hi." says Spider-girl, while Spider-man explained her skills, the team were in a psychic discussion over their new arrivals.

'She seems nice. She reminds me a bit of you Megan.' thought Nightwing.

'Really...?'

'I kind of see that sis.' returned Beast Boy.

'...' though Blue Bettle aka Jaime

"And here" he moved to the second person; "Kid Arachned. He's been under my web for a year and what he may lack in experience yet he is sure to make up with instinct. He's a born hero I tell you."

At words of his mentor he did not say anything, that gave the team an image of loner that doesn't work well with team.

'... There's something wrong with him' informs Ma. Martian.

'What do you mean?' asked Batgirl.

'I sense a second mind but when I'm trying to locate it, I can't. It's like something is blocking me out.'

'He seems more lonely to me' thoughts Supergirl.

"Okay then. Nightwing, I trust you to take care of them." said Spider-man breaking their psychic discussion.

"Of course, count on it." answered to the new League member.

"Now then since we're done with this, there is an League welcome party at Watchtower and WE are making everyone wait." said Warbird.

"Ca-Warbird's right. Both of you." said Spider-man pointing at his partners in crime fighting; "Try not to make much trouble for them, ok?"

"Can't promise anything." answered Spider-girl.

"Will try." answered Kid Arachned.

"... *sigh*"

With that the only left in cave were members of the Team and 2 newcomers.

"Anna!" shouted Cassi as she run to the girl and hugged her strongly.

"Cassi! Secret identity much!" shouted back.

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

"Wait, you know her?" asked Blue Bettle.

"Yeah. We met once or twice at a team-up. We talked and decided to share our identities to talk, you know about hero stuff."

"And girl things." added Spider-girl; "... guess since you know my name no point in mask."

She started removing her mask and what they saw was a brown haired teenage girl in 16-17, with brown eyes.

"Name is Anna Corzan. 17. Nice to meet you all." she said.

"Welcome to the team Spider-girl." says Nightwing while extending his hand for a shake.

"Thanks." she answers and shakes his hand.

"... and your friend?" he asked as he starts looking at Kid Arachned that did not move since his mentor left the Cave.

"... I'm not telling you my I.d., Spidey said I don't need to if I don't feel like it." he says so that everyone could hear.

"What's his problem?" says Lagoon boy.

"Sorry for KA. He has a bit of an fobia regarding his secret identity." explains Spider-girl; "But give him time and he will open up. I hope."

"Either way, for now welcome to the Team. And already you got yourself an mission." says Nightwing as he starts clicking on the holobord and 3 different screens showing 3 different locations appeared.

"As I was saying we got ourselves 3 missions today and we will now decide the teams."

"The first mission is an black op that will be varied out in L.A., we got Intel that places Black Mantas people on the scene. We need prof and evidence. Leader of the op will be Ms. Martian, joining her will be Batgirl, Bumblebee and Beastboy. You are alpha."

"We will go by zeta tubes." says Megan.

"Agreed. As for beta, we got a lead about some Biyalian technology being smuggled from London to Lex Corp in Metropolis."

"Apocalyptic technology?" asks Superboy.

"Unknown. That's why it's worth investigating. Supergirl, Wondergirl, Kid Arachned with Robin as a leader will head their. Take Bio ship."

At that Robin became both excited to be a team leader and at same time a little unsure as a member of said team was the new member with an attitude problem.

"... Got it." he answered.

"And lastly gamma, you will investigate the last known locations of Kroloteians that were posing as human abductees. Their daily lives and if they left any leads as to who their 'competitive' is. Superboy as leader, with Blue Beetle, Lagoon boy, Wolf and Spider-girl. Good luck everyone."

As all members started to move to their respective teams, the new comers decided to share a little discussion of their own.

"J. You okay?" asked Anna.

"I'm cool A. Really no problems."

"Good. But you know if anything happens-" she was cut off by her friend.

"Then you and P will be the first ones to know, I promise." he moves his hand and sticks out his pinky in a shape of hook which would mean anything to anyone other but to both of them this was a sine of promise.

"... Promise." she dose the same and hooks her pinky with his.

"Now you better get going or your team will leave you behind."

She starts moving and after putting her mask back on she looks back and says; "Be careful."

"You too."

"Kid Arachned!" at the calling of his name Johnny turns around and sees his 'teammates' of team beta waiting for him.

"... Okay let's get this over with."

* * *

 **This will be the shortess chapter and each sidekicks mission will be an entier chapter or 2 depends how i will write.**


	4. INFORMATION

**Hey, guys its been a while.**

 **I'm kind in a dump right now with work and studies and that IS my cause for not being able to write anything in the last 6 month. 6! MONTHS! Can you fraking believe that!?**

 **Anyway, this is a bit info about this fic:**

 **1) I re-read the whole thing(not much but still) and I noticed a few... flaws in it.**

 **2) I'm scraping the idea with Carol Danvers. I had this phase about it back at the start but... the more I thought about it the harder it was for me to write with that in mind. SO paring for Spider-man will be different AND maybe some other things as well...**

 **3) I'm starting to consider future possibilities with this story as we are getting in Fall the 3 season YJ. With that in mind, I've been well... tinkering with some ideas, such as what characters can I throw in here. Those are some ideas for characters for my version of 3 season and a feedback could be useful:** Charmcaster (Ben 10 character), Danny Phantom (a character from same franchise as the name), an OC character based on of Ben 10 alien forms, there is a Generator Rex idea as well **.**

 **But if you have any propositions for some of your old time teenage heroes from a show or some character from DC or Marvel that you want to bring to my site I will be grateful and in the first re-write of Chapter 1 I will post all idea and let you decide which character will be brought over to this universe.**


End file.
